Episode Two: School Begins! Students, Assemble!
Participants: *Duvain *Mitsu Okubo *Soren Eshiro *Tsukiko Yuki Third Times the Charm... FloatingGame: Mrs. Okubo was sitting in her classroom, waiting for this year's students to come in so she could introduce herself and get to know them. She was both excited and nervous, this only being her second year at the school. Susumuyo: Duvain walked down the hallway with a gagle of girls all around him, holding onto him and fussing over him. He was clearly ignoring them, obviously enjoying this a little too much. He saw Mrs. Okubo and smirked, creeping up behind her, then poking one of her sides, smiling, "Morning, sensei~" FloatingGame: She squeakedand jumped, turning and frowning at him. "Hello, Duvain." She rubbed her side, all huffy. She'd heard a lot of rumors about the student and how he refused to graduate from the academy, as well as his cocky attitude in general. Susumuyo: Duvain leaned against the door frame, smirking at her, "Ready to give me a lesson this year too~ I'm sad I don't get to get my fill of you first this time~" He chuckled, looking at her, his eyes glistening. FloatingGame: Her vacant eyes stared back into his, brow furrowed but she held her stoic expression. "Yes, I suppose. Planning on sticking around another year?" KaiZiekKobaruto: On the floor of a classroom in the school for international affairs a small circle of shadows appeared and began to spread until it spanned 4 feet in diameter. This "portal" one could say was a path to the umbradimension only accessible by those belonging to it. On the inside anybody could see the shadowed area known as the umbradimension yet slightly distorted, and everybody could hear whispers escaping the inside of it. A stream of shadows slowly ascended from the depths of the portal as the grew larger in size. Sparks of darkness and small streaks of gamma lightning began to emit from the edges and internal section of the cloud of darkness. The shadows solidified into a complete shadow figure with gleaming blue eyes; only the flat bright iridescent blue visible amongst the black figure. Thin trails of dark matter trailed off the figure's back and faded away in the distance behind it. The portal to the umbradimension began to slowly close at a steady rate as the whispers faded with it. As the edges of the portal met and closed, the whispers completely stopped and the figure of shadows faded revealing a man dressed in a white dress shirt with a tie and black dress pants with black dress shoes. He had short black hair. His skin appeared to have scars yet he was not physically harmed in any way, and his gold eyes glimmered. He was both an umbramancer and an umbrakinetic and possessed the advanced abilities from his dark dimension. He had been a royal guard during his early teenage years in his dimension. His body was made of relatively nothing besides shadows and dark matter, leaving him without flowing blood in his body. He stood at a height of 5'11 and appeared to be in his mid or early 20's. In this dimension he was a head of the Black Rose Clan and possessed their mark. He stood beside Mrs.Okubo and in front of Duvain. "Good morning Mrs.Okubo, I'm having a little trouble finding my class." Susumuyo: Duvain glared at the teacher and then turned around, going back to his girls and continuing on. "See ya around~" He disappeared around the corner. FloatingGame: She turned as the new teacher approached, ignoring Duvain as he left. "Oh, yes, you're the new teacher. Your classroom should be at the end of this hall." She said with a smile. KaiZiekKobaruto: Soren watched Duvain walk into the class, "Well doesn't he give a warm welcome... Thanks for the help" He extended his hand, "Just call me Soren, since you're a teacher there's no need for you to call me Mr.Eshiro or anything." FloatingGame: Mitsu nodded and shook his hand. "Yes, Duvain is quite the special student.. it's his third year here." She shook her head, as it was normal for students to graduate after the first year at this school, but Duvain's stubbornness and general demeanor prevented this for him. KaiZiekKobaruto: He nodded. "Well I have planning right now, but I don't quite know what to do for class, would you mind if I sat in on your class?" FloatingGame: "Not at all. It's only my second year so I know it can be hard, especially considering the students are all different species and some have extraordinary powers." KaiZiekKobaruto: He chuckled. "I have rather interesting abilities as well, unless one of the students or teachers breaks my power seal, none of you will see my full power, and I prefer it that way." FloatingGame: She nodded. "Well we are forbidden to use our powers on students. Mr. Um'nali, the principal, is the only one able to offer punishment to students." She opened her classroom door and motioned for him to go inside. KaiZiekKobaruto: "Thank you." He walked inside with Mitsu and continued talking to her. "I have no control over it" He whispers to her now. "I have to power seal my final forms away so I can control myself. I'm an incarnate of the umbradimension, known to humans as the shadow world." FloatingGame: She shut her door and nodded, staring at her classroom of mixed students. "I understand. Just be careful." FloatingGame: Anastasia listened to the lesson, which was mostly an introduction of the students and teachers and a rough summary of what the year would be like. Boring stuff. She tapped her nails on her desk, scouting out the classroom. KaiZiekKobaruto: Soren was listening to the lesson as well, taking mental notes on what to do. He slipped into thought for a second though. FloatingGame: Mitsu kept her eyes on the students as she talked, trying to judge who was and wasn't paying attention, before handing out a piece of paper, their first "assignment". It was a form that asked their name, age, species, and any concerns they had for the year. KaiZiekKobaruto: Soren stood up and thanked Mitsu for allowing him to sit for this long. "Thank you so much for letting me spectate Mrs.Okubo, but I must head off to my class now." He waved goodbye as he walked out the room, down the hall, into his class, and took a seat at his desk. FloatingGame: Mitsu nodded to him. "No problem, good luck." She stopped a student who was throwing wads of paper at another, her scolding him being the last thing Soren heard as he left. KaiZiekKobaruto: Soren held his head in his hands. "Ugh, why did I apply for this? Teaching isn't my forte, how am I going to get through today, let alone the year?" Swim Class KaiZiekKobaruto: "I should be having a class now. I wonder what my roster is." He checks his attendence list. "Ooh I really hope that's not the same Duvain that I met not too long ago..." Susumuyo: Duvain strolled into the swim room and sighed seeing the newb teacher from this morning, he scratched his head and then smirked as some girls walked past him. He pulled back his goggled and popped them both on their butts, chuckling as they squealed and giggled at him, shaking their fingers teasingly at him. He laughed and then turned back to see the teacher. "Ah, man you're creepy..." KaiZiekKobaruto: "What a wonderful way to start the year, keep things appropriate in my class." FloatingGame: Tsukiko slowly went into the swim room, wearing her swimsuit under her clothes as she didn't know whether or not to wear it today. She saw a tall, black-haired student talking to the teacher and went to sit down on the bleachers quietly. KaiZiekKobaruto: He turned to see the girl sit down as he took his attendence for the class. He looked back at Duvain. "Now unless you'd like to visit the swim team after school for an hour, I suggest you act more professionally." KaiZiekKobaruto: "Understood?" Susumuyo: Duvain smirked, "Whatever you say, pops. Just, finding a mate. And last I heard as long as I'm not touching her, it's good." He chuckled and walked off, purposely gliding his goggles over Tsukiko's and the other girl's legs. FloatingGame: Tsukiko pulled her legs up, gasping quietly, the other girls reacting much more extremely than her, squealing or giggling and blushing. She didn't understand how people could act like that. It was weird . KaiZiekKobaruto: Mr.Eshiro faded from view and reappeared in front of Duvain appearing angry at the disrespect from the student. "I may be new to teaching, but I WILL be shown respect, maybe you'll learn this after school." He wrote on a slip of paper and ripped it off the pad handing it to Duvain. On the top it read in all capital letters "DETENTION" FloatingGame: She watched the spectacle with wide eyes, studying the strange male student. Susumuyo: Duvain stared at it and started laughing, "Oh that's cute. Alright, alright. I'll go to the stupid detention." He smiled and folded the peice of paper, tucking it behind his ear. "Really cute on the first day. I'm gonna like you." KaiZiekKobaruto: He scoffed slightly and walked to the pool and blew his whistle. "Today since it is the first day, I want you all to get used to the water. Connect with the element and have fun. I have a ton of paperwork I have to do today so the swim captain will be leading class today."KaiZiekKobaruto: "Any questions? FloatingGame: Tsukiko shook her head and stood along with the other students, taking off her clothes and heading to the edge of the pool, waiting to see what everyone else did. Susumuyo: Duvain whistles as she does, and then some girls shove him into the pool, jumping in with him. They all laughed and a bunch of guys joined them, splashing each other and trying to dunk each other in. FloatingGame: Tsukiko climbed down into the pool, swimming around quietly, not really interacting with the other students as she didn't want to be involved with horseplay. KaiZiekKobaruto: Mr.Eshiro walked into his office as a boy walked out of the boy's locker room. His skin resembled a runic elven warrior due to his father being part elf. His black hair was rather strange and difficult to describe. He was wearing his bathing suit and came out. "Please guys, don't mess around too hard, somebody might get hurt." The students laughed at the boy as the jocks got out of the pool together. They pulled his arms behind his back while he wasn't looking and the others picked up his ankles. They jumped into the pool while holding him and held him underwater, bringing him up on occasion for air. He would caugh as they pulled him out of the water. "Guys come on, can't I just get one year without this?" FloatingGame: Tsukiko frowned as she watched the kids be mean to the assumed swim captain. She didn't say anything but made sure he was okay. Susumuyo: Duvain looked over and and frowned, sighing, and then swam under. Everyone got really silent as, in one fluid motion, Duvain grabbed the jocks each by their ankles and pulled them down, their hands letting go of the team captian. Duvain watched them go to the bottom underwater and he bared his fangs at them, his eyes glowing bright red. He went back up and flipped his hair out of his eyes, and then looked over at the other kid. "Don't be such an easy target." Then, he swam back to the group of friends, kicking one of the jocks in the face as he did so. KaiZiekKobaruto: "T-thanks" He said. He got out of the water as if nothing happened and walked to the stand at the edge of an empty section of the pool. He stood on it and got in the setting position. He pushed off into the water and slid up gradually closer to the surface as he propelled hiself with his legs underwater leaving a trail of small breath bubbles in the water, he came up about half way through the span of the pool and free-style swam his way to the wall in seconds. He flip turned at the wall and pushed off of it swimming back and forth between the edges repetitively taking around 9 seconds to reach the ends. FloatingGame: Tsukiko finally went underwater, coming up a few feet forward from where she was, her long orange hair now wet and glistening, as was her pale skin. She watched the swim captain in amazement, admiring his speed and skill in the water. Susumuyo: Duvain watched him, and then a girl drew his attention away, he laughed and continued to horse play with his other friends. He ever once in awhile glanced at the captain. What's so nerdy about him? He's a jock like the rest of them, Duvain kept thinking, well built too. Then he would glance over at Tsukiko and his mind would wander. Now /that/ is well built, my friend, he said in his head, snickering. FloatingGame: She kept diving underwater and swimming around, liking that the other students left her alone. She preferred it that way. She wore a one piece, unlike most of the students who wore bikinis, though most of them didn't have much to flaunt. She shrugged and kept swimming happily. KaiZiekKobaruto: The boy stopped swimming laps and swam underwater to the stairs and stepped out of the water ready for the lunch bell to ring. He loved swimming, it was his passion, he'd been swimming his whole life. He never understood why he was treated that way, but he desperately wanted to know.